gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Anything Could Happen
Anything Could Happen (Tutto può succedere) è una canzone di Ellie Goulding presente nell'episodio Lo voglio, il quattordicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni. Prima dello spettacolo, Artie decide di invitare Betty a un'appuntamento. Marley inizia a cantare in sala con Brittany e Tina le Nuove Direzioni cominciano a arrivare sul palco. Will e Finn guardano l'esibizione, felici per il progresso. Artie e Jake cantano con Marley, Will sembra ancora un po' agitato dato che guarda le foto di lui e Emma sul suo telefono. Marley canta, Jake sembra accorgersi di lei che passa affianco a Ryder con un'espressione confusa. Cadono dei palloncini color argento mentre trascinano Will e Finn a ballare con loro. Tornato a New York, Rachel sfoglia un quaderno e si alza dal letto, a disagio. Poi fa un test di gravidanza e sembra essere un pò scioccata. Testo della canzone Marley: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, ee-ee. Stripped to the waist, We fall into the river. Cover your eyes, So you don't know the secret. I've been trying to hide, Marley with New Directions Girls: We held our breath, To see our names are written. Marley: On the wreck of '86, Marley with New Directions Girls: That was the year, I knew the panic was over. Marley: Yeah, since we found out, Since we found out, Marley with New Directions Girls: That anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could. New Directions Girls: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (ee-ee). Artie: After the war, We said we'd fight together. I guess we thought, That's just what humans do. Letting darkness grow, As if we need it's palette, And we need its colour. But now I've seen it through, And now I know the truth, Artie with New Directions Girls: That anything could happen, Anything could happen. Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could. New Directions Girls: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee. Jake: Baby, I'll give you everything you need, I'll give you everything you need, Oh, I'll give you everything you need. Jake with New Directions: But I don't think I need you. Marley: Stripped to the waist, We fall into the river. Cover your eyes, So you don't know the secret. I've been trying to hide, Marley with New Directions Girls: We held our breath, To see our names are written. On the wreck of '86, That was the year, I knew the panic was over. Marley: Yeah, since we found out, Since we found out, Marley with New Directions Girls: That anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could happen, Anything could. New Directions: I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be. I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be, Marley: Oh woah. New Directions: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (Marley with New Directions Girls: But I don't think I need you). Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (Marley with New Directions Girls: But I don't think I need you). Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (Marley with New Directions Girls: But I don't think I need you). Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (Marley with New Directions Girls: But I don't think I need you). Ee-ee, (ee-ee). Errori *Quando i ragazzi saltano sul palco durante la performance, Blaine lo fa senza usare le basi per il sostegno, ma nella ripresa dopo si può vedere il sostegno. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Anything Could Happende:Anything Could Happenes:Anything Could Happenfr:Anything Could Happenpl:Anything Could Happen Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four